


After the Wedding

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John's wedding, Greg got dropped off at Mycroft's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding

Greg knew better than to drive home. Sally had offered to take him home when she’d picked up the photographer, but he’d refused, wanting to at least stay for some of the reception. In the end though, he only stayed for about half, pulling out his phone to call a cab when he saw a dark car pull up in front of him. Shaking his head he ducked down, saw Anthea and got inside.

“You know, John wouldn’t have minded if you’d shown up,” he said as he came into the house and took off his coat.

Mycroft was in pyjamas, housecoat and slippers. Greg looked him up and down, then leaned in and kissed him sloppily until Mycroft detangled himself and stepped back. “You’re drunk,” he sniffed.

“Leave it to John Watson to have an open bar. Come on,” he reached back and pinched Mycroft’s arse.

“Gregory!” Mycroft put a hand on his chest.

Greg leaned back and smiled. “What? You had your car drop me off here just so you can take incriminating photographs?”

Mycroft licked his lips. “Perhaps since you are incapacitated I should take you to my chamber and take advantage of you.”

“You mean take me upstairs and fuck my brains out you, you pretentious git.” He grabbed the front of Mycroft’s robe and went to kiss him again.

With a smile, Mycroft ducked and tossed Greg over a shoulder. “Are you going to make me spank you?”

Greg’s cock twitched even as he struggled (but not too much) as Mycroft carried him upstairs and tossed him on the giant bed. He grinned as he looked up at Mycroft, loosening his tie and tossing it to the side, followed by his coat. Mycroft carefully hung up his robe and sat on the edge of the bed. Greg happily crawled over his lap, presenting his still clothed arse.

Reaching underneath, Mycroft tugged his his belt and trousers open. Greg lifted so he could pull them down to his thighs. “Have you been working out?” he asked, settling back in his lap.

“Indeed.” Mycroft stroked his hand gently across his bare arse, making him moan.

Greg sucked in a breath as Mycroft’s hand went up, giving a small cry as it came back down. Mycroft always knew exactly how to treat him. And between the alcohol and the pain he was pleasantly buzzing, pliant in his lover’s grasp as he held him in place.

Mycroft undressed him tenderly. Greg moaned again as he tucked a pillow under his hips and ran his hand slowly along his arse, soothing the burn. Greg rutted slowly against the bed, spreading his legs wider for him.

“You won’t remember this in the morning,” said Mycroft, leaning over him and carefully fingering him. His voice was distant in Greg’s ear. “But I love seeing you like this. I like it when you take me, make me forget about my problems and my worries. But seeing you spread out like this, needing me. It does things to me, Gregory.”

Greg rocked back on his fingers and reached back to take his free hand and bring it to his mouth, kissing his fingers. Mycroft kissed the shell of his ear and lined up. Greg had no idea when he’d gotten undressed. Maybe Greg wasn’t fully prepared, but he only moaned as he pressed into him anyway.

He could feel his body stretching and groaned, rocking back against Mycroft. “Fuck me,” he whispered.

“As you wish,” said Mycroft, thrusting harder, squeezing Greg’s hand. He changed his angle and Greg gave a muffled cry into the bed as he hit his prostate. Mycroft was nearly brutal as he kept going, making Greg writhe underneath him.

It was exactly the way Greg wanted it, losing himself in the pain and pleasure. He came without a touch to his cock, shouting into the mattress. Mycroft wrapped his arms around him and gave a few more thrusts before filling him. Greg moaned happily.

Mycroft pulled out and settled him comfortably before getting a rag to clean them up. Greg was already snoring. Spooning around him, Mycroft settled in to sleep as well, whispering love in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
